Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices continue development at a rapid pace as information media become ever more ubiquitous. In current semiconductor products, there is an ever-increasing demand for high integration, along with increased quality and reduced cost. In order to achieve high integration, scaling down of semiconductor devices is needed.
Studies are being performed to meet the demands for increased operation speed and degree of integration in semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor devices includes discrete devices such as MOS transistors. However, along with further integration of semiconductor devices, the size of a gate of the MOS transistor is gradually reduced and the lower channel region of the gate is likewise gradually narrowed.
A critical dimension of the gate region of the transistor largely affects electrical properties of the transistor. That is, as the semiconductor device becomes more highly integrated, when the width of the gate region is narrowed, the resulting gap between the source region and the drain region which are formed with a gate region therebetween is also narrowed.